Sleepy Saturday
by TheWubber5
Summary: Bob isn't around for Lazy Saturday and there's nothing better for Link to do except to play some video games. A tired Susan decides to join him and does something that makes Link reflect on some feelings he'd rather not think much about. -may be a little ooc, Link x Susan, oneshot-


If there was one thing that the monsters of Area 50-something enjoyed the most about their job, it was Lazy Saturday. It was the one day where they were allowed to kick back and skip whatever they pleased to spend their time doing whatever they wanted. They would relish every bit of it.

Of course, Link and Bob would usually team up to watch tv on Saturdays, wasting the whole day away glued to the enormous screen. This time, though, Bob seemed to be busy doing other things. Link wasn't quite sure what, but he didn't spend too long wondering about it. Instead, he flipped through the different channels and searched for something worth watching. It took a good fifteen frustrating minutes for him to decide that there was nothing good.

He glanced over at their DVD and tape collection, annoyed at the fact that he had seen everything before at least once, not to mention the fact that it was far away and he was too comfortable on the couch to get up. He groaned and leaned his head back, completely bored out of his mind. Picking his head back up, he wondered if it would be worth it to actually get up and do something. A shift forward in his seat and he deemed that no, it was not worth it.

He finally decided to pick up his game controller and turn on the console. He had gotten a new game a week ago and had already nearly played it to death. But still, it was better than just sitting there doing nothing. The game was a good time killer anyways.

As he started up the controller and got the game going, he quickly became immersed in it. It was a new fighting game, possibly a bootleg version of a more popular game, but he didn't care. It was satisfying to be able to beat someone up without feeling any of the fatigue later. He became so involved with the virtual world that he didn't even notice Susan walking into their living space. He only realized she was there when she sat down next to him.

"Hey Link," she yawned.

"Heya Suz," he replied, glancing from the screen to her for a split second. She sounded sleepy. "What's got you so beat?"

She took a deep breath and relaxed against the couch. "I'm not sure. I think I'm still tired from training yesterday with Sta'abi. She really knows how to wear a monster out."

Link snorted to himself, still focusing hard on his video game. With not much else to do, Susan found herself watching the screen with him. It took a moment for her to figure out which character was his, but she realized that it seemed he had chosen the buffest character available. She laughed to herself quietly, finding it funny how predictable he could be. She took that moment to look at him. He seemed to be so enamoured with his game that he didn't even see her staring, so she stared on.

She ran her eyes over his scales, wondering if they were always wet or if they were just very shiny. She didn't think about this long, mainly due to the fact that she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. She was falling asleep and she knew it, but she was uncomfortable laying back on the ragged couch. Her neck was in a weird position and it hurt her to lay that way. She looked at Link again.

She didn't question herself for long before she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his arm tense at the feeling, but he didn't question it. Or if he did, she didn't hear him. All she could focus on was the fact that his scales were cool and smooth, but they didn't feel wet like she thought they would. Soon after settling that internalized question, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Link was now confused and a little flustered. He paused the game and looked down at her, ready to ask just what it was she was doing. He stopped himself when he saw her peacefully asleep. He cursed to himself in his mind, and suddenly felt uncomfortable. With the way he was sitting, there was no way he'd be able to keep playing the game without jostling her awake in some way.

He internally groaned and carefully moved Susan up. He wondered if he could lay her on the couch, and off of him, but found that he would surely wake her up if he tried, and he didn't want to do that. She seemed to be exhausted, and he didn't want to deal with her being cranky if he woke her up.

Instead, he carefully and slowly shifted into a position where he was a little lower and more on his back without hurting his back fin. When he settled, he gently (and reluctantly) laid Susan down on his chest. She stirred for a minute at the movement, but did not wake up. He sighed with relief and put his arm over her, making sure he wouldn't disturb her.

His long arm laid comfortably over her chest, where he also couldn't help but to notice her more... _ahem_..."womanly" attributes. The feeling of her covered bozom distracted him from the game entirely, and he frustratedly wondered why he was even focusing on that particular part of her. He paused the game yet again, letting out an irritated huff. He looked down at her, not getting the best look of her face, but knowing her features by heart.

He tried to ignore the feelings he'd been pushing away since they'd met. Of course, when they first met he was attracted to her, which he found to be normal. She was, after all, quite the beautiful woman. Even Bob could see that. Then they all got to know her, got to know her life with Derek. Back then, he got sick about hearing about Derek a little too easily. Sure, hearing about the same boring guy over and over got repetitive, but there was something about the _way_ she talked about him that got to the fish man.

He felt a strong surge of jealousy and annoyance every time she mentioned his name. He was envious of Derek, and how lucky he was to get such a catch before Link even had a chance. When they broke up, he felt a little happier than he should have. Or, he _would_ have if it weren't for the fact that he was also pitying himself at that moment.

When she finally got over him entirely, after he felt like he was going to lose her and the only friends he'd ever really had, after the relief he felt when she was alive, after everything they had now been through together, he finally felt fully relieved. It was like a huge weight drifted right off his shoulders.

The only problem was that now they were friends. Very close friends. There was something in their current position he didn't want to lose, something about how he admired her strength (and the fact that she knew how to use it), admired her compassion, admired her wit, even admired her pranking skills. There was a respect between them that he didn't want to risk tainting.

So he repressed everything. He tried not to be jealous when she was head over heels over that stupid werewolf, and he tried to use Sta'abi as a way to get over his feelings for Susan. But a thousand sleepless nights and rejections later, he knew he wouldn't be able to shake the giantess from his heart. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in love with her and it made him feel weak.

Which is probably why she was now sleeping on his chest, and why he found himself flustered over her chest. He sighed sadly, silently yelling at himself for letting one dame get to him so much. But with how close they were in this moment, he wondered if they would be able to be together, and to make it work. He wondered if she could possibly feel the same way he did.

He looked down at her again and found himself smiling a bit. He wouldn't let her know. Not yet. He would let himself be content with her, even if it meant not being macho for a few hours.

He turned off the game, moved the hand that was slung over her to her head, softly stroking her hair with his thumb, and closed his eyes.

Maybe about a half hour later, Dr. Cockroach came out of his lab, about to announce his new invention before spotting his teammates. He stopped himself and gasped quietly at the two. Then he smiled to himself, chuckling and turning back into his lab.

He came back out shortly after, snapped a picture of the two cuddling, and then snickered his way back into his lab.

 _The End_


End file.
